The Blond Soldier
by Strifegirl
Summary: Sephiroth found out about his true origins and he concealed himself into the Shinra mansion to look for answers. But, what happened in town during that time? Did Cloud find the courage to tell Tifa who he really was? Cloti One-Shot with a little bit of Clack moments. During the events of Nibelhaim in Crisis Core.


Written by Strifegirl

Pairing: Cloud/Tifa

Type: One-Shot

Timeline: During the events of Nibelhaim in Crisis Core.

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII and its characters, only the story.

* * *

**The Blond Soldier**

After the confrontation against a monster on the mako reactor, Cloud had fainted and he was carried all the way back to the inn. The last thing he remembered was waking up in the inn next to Zack. He was still numb and weak from his encounter, but mostly his pride was shattered.

"Tifa's safe, don't worry." Zack told him when he sat up on the bed.

"If only I were SOLDIER." He placed his arms around his knees and stared down. When he didn't hear Zack's reply he lifted his head and gazed back at him with a puzzled look on his face.

"Zack?"

"SOLDIER is like a den of monsters. Don't go inside." Zack responded with a serious tone.

"What happened?"

"I don't know, man..." he lifted one of his knees and place it on the edge of the bed while he leaned back. "I thought I knew, but..."

There was a brief silence after that.

"Ahhhh!" he winced as he lay down on his back with his arms on the back of his head.

Cloud stared at him confused and then Zack broke the silence.

"By the way, do you know Tifa?"

"Sort of..." Cloud turned away from his gaze and clenched to his knees once again.

"Talked to her?"

"No..."

"I'm sensing some issues here... shouldn't you do something?"

Cloud lowered his head and tightened the grip on his hand. He didn't know how to approach Tifa and he didn't want to tell Zack about it because it was too embarrassing for him.

* * *

Later that night, Cloud decided to take a walk through the town while everyone else was sleeping.

He couldn't sleep because of his thoughts and the anxiety he was feeling. No matter how hard he tried, all he could think about was her. He was so afraid to tell her the truth about his failure in SOLDIER for fear that she will feel disappointed in him.

After a few minutes of walking around the town, he finally arrived to the well. He stared at the well for a while, trying to remember that night when he made that promise to Tifa. He was so deep in thought, he didn't notice Zack was approaching him.

"Can't sleep?"

Cloud snapped from his thoughts when he heard his voice and he turned around to see his friend, leaning against the well with his arms crossed.

"Zack?"

"Are you okay buddy?"

"Yeah," he turned around to look at the well. "I was just remembering the past a little." He trailed off.

"Past, huh?" He approached him from behind. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

Cloud turned his head to look at him and he simply smirked. "Thanks, Zack. But...it's late."

Suddenly, a familiar tune could be heard in the air. It was a piano melody that was coming from Tifa's house. Cloud turned around once again to listen to the tune carefully. He knew that melody very well. It was the melody she used to play with her mother when she was still a child. After her mother passed away, she began to play that song more often and for some reason, the tune became very nostalgic. He knew that whenever she played that song, she was feeling sad and lonely.

"What a beautiful melody." Zack said with his eyes closed. "I wonder who's playing that."

"Tifa." Cloud replied.

"Tifa?"

"She used to play that song when she was little."

"Oh, I see..."

Cloud's heart sank when he heard that melody, but the tune was somewhat very soothing and comforting. It had this warm feeling on every note that made him feel calmer and lighter. Maybe that was the real purpose of that melody; to heal and calm an aching heart.

After a while, the sound of the piano stopped and that was when Tifa's light went off.

Cloud sighed deeply and Zack noticed his change of mood. He couldn't help himself from telling Cloud what he was thinking.

"Aaahh! I'm just gonna go ahead and say it!" He winced as he placed his hands on his waist.

Cloud turned his head and looked at him confused.

"Look, I don't know what's got into you, but ever since we came here you've been acting really strange; and I think I know why..." He eyed Cloud with a malicious look.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He turned his head the other way to avoid his gaze.

"Aw come on, Cloud. It's so obvious it's ridiculous!" He grinned. "You like Tifa!" He pushed him with his elbow playfully.

Cloud's face blushed madly when he heard that. "I-I uh, that's not..."

"And I think she likes you, too." He interrupted him.

Cloud's eyes widened when he heard that, but then his expression became sad.

"What makes you think that?" He trailed off.

"Let's just say a little Chocobo told me." He grinned as he crossed his arms proudly. Cloud didn't look convinced and he rolled his eyes in disbelief. He knew him well enough to realize that he was just messing with him.

Zack wanted to tell him what Tifa has been asking lately, but he promised not to tell anyone about it. Although, he couldn't help but feel bad for not keeping the secret, but Cloud needed a push.

"Look," he sighed. "I'm not supposed to tell you this but..." He scratched the back of his head. "Tifa has been asking me if there are any blond guys in SOLDIER." He winced.

Cloud's eyes widened when he heard what Zack said and immediately turned toward Zack.

"At first I didn't get it, but now it makes sense." He smirked. "She was asking about you, man!"

Cloud couldn't help the puzzled look on his face. Was she really asking for him? Does this means that she hasn't forgot about him? Cloud's mind was a mess after realizing this. Zack patted his shoulder to bring him back to reality.

"Listen man, you should go talk to her and tell her that you're here."

"I can't do that." He shook off his hand and started to walk back to the inn.

"Why not?"

"Because I made a promise to her."

"What kind of promise?"

Cloud stopped and lowered his head. "It's personal."

"Aw, come on man. We're best bodies!" He approached him from behind and put his arm around him. "And besides, you said in your text message that you wanted to tell me something on the way here."

Cloud sighed. "Promise not to laugh?" He arched an eyebrow.

"Hit me with your best shot!" He said cheerfully as he straightened himself.

Cloud told him all about his childhood promise with Tifa and the reason why he wanted to join SOLDIER. As he told his side of the story, Zack's face remained without any emotion until he heard his promise to Tifa. Once he heard it, he tried his best not to laugh.

"And that's why I can't let her know I've failed." When Cloud finished, he turned his gaze to Zack.

Zack was trying his best not to laugh but his face was about to burst from all the cuteness.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Cloud arched an eyebrow skeptically.

"Oh, Cloud! That's the cutest story I've ever heard!" He said out loud with a puppy face and hugged him tightly.

"Get off me you moron!" He said blushing.

"I'm sorry, man. I just couldn't help it. You guys are so cute!" He grinned.

"I'm glad that you're enjoying this..." Cloud said, frowning, while trying to walk away.

"Aw, don't be like that bro. You know I'm just messing with ya!" patting Cloud's shoulder playfully. "But seriously, you really should talk to her. She might get upset with you for not telling her the truth."

"You really think I should tell her?"

"Oh yeah, definitely! The sooner, the better." Zack grabbed his shoulder to reassure his words. "And while you're here, you should pay a visit to your family as well." He winked at him. "Who knows how long it will be until the next time you see them."

Cloud thought about this and made up his mind. He decided to show his face and the first thing he would do was visit his mother.

"You're right. I will." He nodded.

"Well, I'm off to bed now. Tomorrow is going to be a long and boring day so we better get some sleep."

"Yeah. I'll be back in a couple of hours. There's someone I need to see."

"Roger that, partner. I'll see ya in the morning." Zack waved to him and before he could no longer see him, Cloud called him back.

"Hey Zack!"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"No problem, dude." He smirked.

* * *

Later that night, Cloud went for a walk stopping in front of his house. Because Cloud hasn't been home yet since he got back, he was a bit anxious to see his mother again.

He took a deep breath and knocked a few times. There was no response. It was already too late, so it was natural that she would be asleep. Discouraged, he turned around to go back to the inn; when suddenly, the door opened.

"May I help you, young man?" A woman said from the doorway.

Cloud stopped for a moment to hear her voice. He turned around slowly to face her. He was the very image of her with blond spiky hair, blue eyes like the sky, and pale white skin like porcelain. Despite for a few wrinkles, she was still as beautiful as he remembered her when he was younger.

"Hi mom, it's me, Cloud." He said awkwardly.

"Cloud?" Mrs. Strife didn't recognize him at first glance, but then she looked into his blue eyes and that's when she knew right away that he was indeed her son. "Oh my goodness, look how you've grown. I'll bet the girls never leave you alone." She smiled.

"...Not really." He said blushing.

His mother embraced him tightly and took him by surprise.

"Welcome home, son." She whispered as tears filled her eyes.

Overwhelmed, Cloud narrowed his eyes and wrapped his arms around his mother to feel her warmth.

"It's good to be back." He whispered softly.

After a while, they both entered the house and began to talk about his new job with Shinra. Cloud told her everything about being a SOLDIER and he also told her about Zack. She wanted to meet this young man so she told Cloud to invite his friend next time for lunch.

* * *

That morning, Cloud went back to the inn. He was exhausted and didn't have much time to sleep since he and her mom stayed up all night catching up.

When he entered the room he found Zack working on his squats.

"Hey man! How... did it… go?" he said between squats.

"It went well." He went straight to bed. "But I still haven't talked to Tifa."

"Well, today is your lucky day!" He stretched his muscles. "Sephiroth is still at the Shinra mansion, so I'm gonna go check on things. Wanna come?"

"Maybe later. Let me get a little more rest..." he yawned.

"Heh, okay then. I'll see you at lunch."

Zack left the room and headed for the Shinra Mansion. A few minutes later, Cloud received a mail in his cell phone from Zack and that was when he remembered about the invitation.

"Aw man! I forgot to tell him!" He winced.

He then took his cell phone and typed a message for Zack to let him know about the invitation to lunch from his mother. He got up from bed and headed for the window to make sure the mail was sent. While he was there, he saw Zack walking to the Shinra mansion from the window. Later after that, he saw Tifa coming out of her house to his surprise, she begin to follow Zack without getting noticed.

"What is she doing?" He said to himself.

Quickly, he grabbed his helmet and went outside the inn to see what she was up to.

Zack entered the Shinra Mansion and Tifa followed him behind. Judging by the situation, Cloud could only think one thing; she's either trying to find out about the mako reactor or she's curious about SOLDIER. Even so, if someone sees her there she will get into trouble.

Cloud entered the mansion and searched for her. He found her in one of the rooms looking around some papers when suddenly; a monster appeared behind her. She was so focused on finding something about SOLDIER that she didn't notice the presence of the Dorky Face. These monsters were always lurking around the Shinra Mansion and their special attack was to confuse the opponent with their Funny Breath.

Cloud could only do what his instincts told him to do and shouted to Tifa.

"LOOK OUT!"

Tifa snapped back to reality when she heard his voice and quickly dodged the monster's Funny Breath. But these monsters were never alone, for they always attack in groups.

Cloud feared for Tifa and tried to take her out of there, but then a whole bunch of Dorky Faces appear out of nowhere and surrounded her. Luckily, Tifa is fast enough to dodge all of their attacks, but there were too many of them. Cloud was trying to get rid of them as well and just when one of them tried to poison her from behind, Cloud pushed Tifa out of the way to avoid the attack, but Cloud got poisoned in the process.

Cloud coughs because of the poison and Tifa tries to scare them off with a Beat Rush. The Dorky Faces got away while Cloud fell to the ground. Tifa went to his aid and tries to wake him up but the poison was already taking effect and he couldn't stay awake. He heard her voice subconsciously calling for him as he was drifting away.

_"Stay with me... Stay with me..."_ the voice faded.

* * *

Once again, Cloud woke up in his bed, his sight still blurry. He scanned the room and he could only make out were a few silhouettes. Suddenly, a familiar face came into view. His eyes widened when he saw her staring at him.

"Thank goodness, you woke up." Tifa said, relieved. Cloud was still trying to remember what happened while struggling to sit up, but she didn't let him. "Please don't, you need to rest."

Cloud looked at her confused and didn't know what else to say.

"Don't worry. You're safe now." She smiled at him. "Zack told me to look after you while you were sleeping." She sat by his side and began to peal an apple with a knife.

Cloud remembered nothing of what happened after the attack and he simply laid down on his bed to look at her.

Then, it hit him.

Cloud snapped and put his hands to his head to make sure he was still wearing his helmet. He began to sweat when touched his face to realize it wasn't there.

Tifa on the other hand, was focused on peeling the apple on her hand and wasn't paying attention to Cloud's movements. Cloud called her several times, but Tifa didn't answer. He felt guilty for not telling her about his true identity and he tried to apologize to her.

"Tifa," he managed. "I can explain everything..."

Without any warning, Tifa slapped him on the face making Cloud turn his head abruptly to the other side. He wasn't expecting the sharp slap, but he didn't complain either. He knew he deserved it. When he recovered from the shock, he turned his gaze back to Tifa with a heavy look. But when he saw her eyes covered with tears, his look changed. He had never seen Tifa like that. He widened his eyes when he saw her tears.

"All of this time you've been here and you didn't tell me?!"

"I'm sorry..." he trailed off.

"You're sorry?!" She said out loud. "Do you have any idea of how worried I was?!"

Cloud didn't answer. He just simply lowered his head. He knew this was going to happen eventually, so he had no choice but to endure her scolding. Tifa was about to slap him again and Cloud closed his eyes waiting for the punch; but then she wrapped her arms around him to cling to his neck.

Cloud was petrified when he felt her so close. His eyes widened from the surprise.

"I thought I'd never see you again!" Tears began to fall from her eyes as she tightened the hug.

"Tifa..." he sighed.

Her tears were like needles. Cloud couldn't help, but feel guilty for not preventing this. Just the thought that he is responsible for her tears made him feel even worse. Cloud tried to comfort her by wrapping his arms around her waist and tightens the grip as well.

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes until Tifa calmed herself.

"Why... why you didn't tell me you were here?" She whispered.

"I was afraid."

"Of what?" She let go the grip to look at him in the eyes.

"I didn't want to disappoint you." He lowered his gaze.

"Why would I be disappointed?"

"Because I'm still a failure." He trailed off. "I left this place hoping to become a SOLDIER first class; and I haven't."

Tifa tilted her head as she listens to him carefully.

"Despite all the training and all the effort, I'm still the same failure who left this town." He lowered his head.

"Cloud... You're not a failure." She cupped his cheek in her hand. "Failure is not one who tried and loses. Failure is one who never tried for fear of losing."

Cloud's eyes were fixed on her after hearing her words so full of encouragement.

"I don't care if you are in SOLDIER or not. All I care about, right now, is that you're here and that I can finally tell you what I should have told you that night you made the promise..."

Cloud looks at her patiently waiting for her words as she got closer to him.

"You don't have to prove anything. Because I like you the way you are." She whispered softly in his ear.

Cloud widened his eyes when he heard those words coming from her lips to look at her in the eyes. Those words were only heard in his wildest dreams. But they're real. And they were all meant for him.

Tifa blushed a bit when she saw him stare her intently. She tried to break the awkwardness of the moment.

"By the way," She ran her fingers into his spiky hair. "I kind of like your new look." She bit her lip, hearing a chuckle come from Cloud. Tifa also chuckled and then lifted her gaze to look for his blue eyes. It was amazing how they could say so much with just eye contact, but they were still young and they need to express their feelings to each other with more than just looks.

"I really missed you..." She whispered ever so softly as she put her hand on his face to stroke his cheek with her thumb. Cloud narrowed his eyes tenderly and smiled at her.

"I've missed you too, Teef..."

They both stared at their mouths for the longest time and gradually, they narrowed the distance between them to seal the moment with a righteous kiss. The touch of his lips sent butterflies in her stomach and she immediately became addicted to his touch. Cloud felt the same way as her. He was still processing what was happening in his head. His heart was pounding faster than usual and felt like it was about to burst out of his chest.

When they parted their lips, they both opened their eyes and searched for each other's eyes. None of them wanted this moment to end. They wrapped their arms around each other and joined their lips once again to taste the sweetness of their mouths with a passionate kiss.

Meanwhile, Zack was listening through the door with a huge grin on his face. He couldn't help himself. He had planned the whole thing smoothly so he could see Cloud's first kiss with Tifa. He left them alone for a while to make sure no one would interrupt them the rest of the evening.

The End.

* * *

**_A/N: I always wanted to write my own version of the events of Nibelheim :3 and I think it went pretty well XD  
Most of the content is based on the original game :3_**

I focused this fic in Cloud's relationship with Zack to create a strong bond betweet them. I also wanted to show a diferent side of his reunion with Tifa and his mother so expect a lot of cheesyness XD

As for Cloud's Character u.u I tried to stick with the original plot of the game o.o and made him look like a wimp XD cuz I always admired that from him... that even though he wasn't strong enough, he still tried to be the best :3

_"Failure is not one who tried and loses. Failure is one who never tried for fear of losing."_

**_ENJOY THE FIC! :3_**


End file.
